1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a track assembly for providing forward and rearward adjustment of an automotive seat assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles include vehicle seat assemblies for supporting an occupant seated in the vehicle. The seat assemblies typically comprise a seat cushion and a seat back pivotally connected to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism for providing adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined positions. Further, seat assemblies typically include a track assembly which allows incremental forward and rearward sliding adjustment of the seat assembly within the vehicle within a comfort range of seating positions, such as between a full forward and full rearward position.
It is common for a track assembly to allow the seat assembly to slide forwardly to a forwardly extended position beyond the comfort range, i.e. the full forward position, in order to facilitate access to an area behind the seat assembly. Some track assemblies known in the art allow the seat assembly to return from the forwardly extended position to the full forward position. Other track assemblies allow the seat assembly to return to the full reward position within the comfort range. More complex and expensive track assemblies allow the seat to be returned to the original seating position.
It remains desirable to provide a track assembly which allows the seat assembly to slide to the forwardly extended position in response to forward pivoting of the seat back to a forward dump position and then returned to a default mid-position between the full forward and full rearward position of the comfort range.